


After Hours

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fullmetal Alchemist most definitely does <i>not</i> drink beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought Ed would be a lot of fun if he ever let his hair down. This prompt just made it too easy. :-) 
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 2nd place for the prompt: _A Girly Cocktail_   
> 

  


  


“Lieutenant, would you tell me precisely _why_ Fullmetal is dancing with a coat rack?”

Havoc shrugs then watches the commotion in the bar with a grin. “Simple, Chief. Hawkeye turned him down.”

Roy rolls his eyes and sighs at the indirect answer that, although it might be true, tells him nothing. The smirk on Jean’s face lets him know he’s being deliberately obtuse and Roy attempts to reign in his temper. They are off duty after all. “Havoc….”

“Hey, Colonel Bastard! You came!” Ed drops his wooden dance partner and crosses over to him. Roy’s about to ask him what his problem is when Ed grabs his face with both hands and plants a wet kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday!” Then Ed bounces off and grabs a bowl of pretzels from Falman. The snacks fly everywhere as Ed uses the bowl as a hat.

Roy blinks in shock. Did he just _kiss_ him? Roy shakes his head as Ed climbs on a table, obviously very drunk. “But he doesn’t drink.” 

“He doesn’t drink _beer_.” Roy looks over as Breda walks up munching on a handful of the pretzels Ed spilled. “Turns out the birthday boy will drink just about anything with an umbrella in it though.”

“And I assume we have a certain Second Lieutenant to blame for all this?”

“Nah, actually it was Kain. But Havoc did egg him on. Who knew the kid could dance?”

Roy runs his hand over his face and sighs. “Happy birthday, Fullmetal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
